


Camp Glenwood

by greekprincessia



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Crack, Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Don't Even Know, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekprincessia/pseuds/greekprincessia
Summary: In which the gang works at Bible camp. Praise Maotelus!





	Camp Glenwood

The sun was glimmering shades of orange and yellow with the faintest tips of nighttime glow as the sunrise took place.However, sunrise wasn’t just sleepytime for our fair camp counselor Sorey. Here at Camp Glenwood, sunrise meant flag raise!

“Be sure to stretch, campers! Today we’re going to do all sorts of fun activities!” he exclaimed with his usual exuberance.

Across the flagpole area he could see his best friend Rose leading her campers along alongside her counselor-in-training, Edna. Rose, as per usual, looked ready for a day of knife throwing and praising Maotelus, while Edna looked as done as one of Sorey’s fire-cooked (AKA burnt) marshmallows. 

Giving them a wave, he sauntered over with a wide, sunshiney grin. “Goooooood morning, fellow counselors! Are you ready for a beauuuuutiful day?”

Edna just rolled her eyes. “If you keep talking like that you’re going to give me diabetes. Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee, Sorey.”

Rose, on the other hand, was just as peppy as Sorey. “I’m  _ pumped!  _ Your cabin is still coming with mine for paintball and knife throwing, right?”

“You betcha! I am so excited, Rose!” They exchanged a blessed high-five and then went to their tree stumps to greet the wonderful, God-filled morning. 

Dezel walked up to the flagpole and sighed a hefty sigh. “Alright...let’s bow our heads for prayer.”

They all bowed their heads to praise Maotelus.

“Lord Maotelus,” he spoke solemnly, “give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses because I sure as hell am going to get my revenge and it’s better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.”

No one questioned this except Edna, who turned to Rose with a quizzical look like, “Wtf?!”, which meant what the fudge?

They all raised their heads with a hearty, “Amen!” and immediately the kids took off sprinting to mess hall, determined to be first in line for one of Mikleo’s soft serves, part of this complete breakfast!

“Hey, Sorey,” said Mikleo, preparing Sorey a bowl of Mikle-O’s. “How were your campers last night?”

“Oh, you know! Just the usual!” Sorey replied. “We all sang Kumbaya and talked about our belief in the good Lord Maotelus, the usual! Also we uh...roasted marshmallows!”

Nothing passed by Mikleo. “You burned them, huh?”

“Oh, come on!” said Sorey with a pout, and without another word he walked off with his cereal.

* * *

“Hey, Sorry-boy!” Zaveid greeted with a wide grin. “And Rose the brose! Good to see you two!”

“...It’s Sorey, not sorry,” Sorey corrected. 

“Ah, nuances, man! Anyways, you’re all here for paintball, right?”

And with that, they were clad in gear. Team Assassin versus Team Shepherd. Team Right versus Team Also Right but More Uppity About It. They were ready...to be shot repeatedly with tiny balls of paint. You’re going to suffer, but you’re going to be happy about it! 

Sorey looked at his team of preteens. “Alright, team! I trust you all to try your best, and remember the most important rule: have fun!”

Rose looked at her team of slightly edgier preteens. “Alright, who’s ready to kick ass and take names? We’re gonna slaughter those nerds right! RIGHT?”

“RIGHT!” they all said as they put their hands in a circle before raising their arms to the sky. “GOOOO TEAM KICKASS!”

“Hey! No naughty words at camp!” Sorey scolded.

* * *

They were...needless to say, slaughtered. No one told Sorey Rose’s team was full of child assassins raised to kill. They killed alright...with paint! Haha, no one dies at Bible camp, praise Maotelus!

Finally, it was time to wrap up the day, with silly songs with Lailah.

_ “This little light of mine, I’m gonna let it shine! This little light of mine, I’m gonna-” _

“Be repetitive?” offered Edna snidely from the back, followed by a stern glare from head counselor Alisha Diphda, the kid so cool she got to have a last name.

“LET IT SHINE, LET IT SHINE, LET IT SHINE!” sang Sorey, Mikleo, and almost everyone else with varying degrees of glee as they praised their dragon overlord.

All was well.           

**Author's Note:**

> I was put up to writing this don't ask.


End file.
